


Das 21. Kapitel (German Version)

by Sasi_In_Wonderland



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-28
Updated: 2015-02-28
Packaged: 2018-03-15 15:40:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3452627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasi_In_Wonderland/pseuds/Sasi_In_Wonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joah... meine erste selbstgeschriebene Creepypasta <3 <br/>Ich hoffe euch gefällt's ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Das 21. Kapitel (German Version)

Wenn dies hier jemand liest, bin ich wahrscheinlich schon tot. Ich wollte dies als Warnung hinterlassen.... Es geht um ein Buch... es war bzw. ist kein normales Buch.

Ich arbeitete schon seit 2 Jahren in einer Bibliothek. Mir machte die Arbeit dort sehr großen Spaß. Bis zu dem Vorfall mit diesem einen Buch.... Meine Chefin bat mich das Archiv aufzuräumen und alle kaputten Bücher zu entsorgen dies tat ich auch, bis mir ein seltsames Buch in die Hände fiel... Es hatte einen schwarzen Einband und sah sehr mitgenommen aus. Es hatte keinen Titel und es war auch kein Autor draufgeschrieben. Ich blätterte darin rum und sah, dass alle Seiten leer waren. Ausserdem sah ich eine Leihkarte welche in dem Buch steckte. Das musste bedeuten das dieses Buch schon sehr alt sein musste denn heute gibt es solche Leihkarten nicht mehr. Es standen an die 20 Namen auf dieser Leihkarte. Ich fragte mich wieso sich jemand so ein Buch ausleihen würde... wo rein gar nichts drinne stand. Ich entschied mich die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen und sortierte es aus.

Als ich fertig war hatte ich alle Bücher welche entsorgt werden mussten in eine Wanne geschmissen. Das seltsame Buch mit den leeren Seiten war verschwunden. Ich habe auf die anderen Bücher und deren Titel nicht sonderlich geachtet. Ich durchsuchte die Wanne und fand ein Buch, welches ich sehr interessant fand. Es war von einem Autor von dem ich noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Da diese Bücher so oder so vernichtet wurden fragte ich meine Chefin ob ich es mitnehmen dürfte. Sie willigte ein und so nahm ich es mit nachhause, welch mein schlimmster Fehler wurde.  
Ich hatte Urlaub und es war Winter. Ich saß gemütlich bei einer Tasse Kaffee vor meinem offenen Kamin und entschied mich das Buch zu lesen. Es war eine gute Horrorgeschichte. Beziehungsweise mehrere Horrorgeschichten. 20 Stück um genau zu sein. Ich hatte dieses Buch schnell durch. Ich stellte das Buch in mein Regal und legte mich schlafen. Ich hatte einen Albtraum.... in dem mir dasselbe passierte wie dem Opfer in der ersten Horrorgeschichte. Als ich am Morgen aufwachte dachte ich mir nicht viel dabei und ging meinem Alltag nach. In der nächsten Nacht erlebte ich die Geschichte von dem 2. Opfer in meinem Traum mit. Ich hatte die Nase voll... ich entschied mich etwas anderes, lustiges zu lesen um mich abzulenken und auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.  
In der nächsten Nacht erlebte ich, ja ratet mal, genau! die Geschichte des 3. Opfers mit. Die Albträume wurden mit jeder Nacht schlimmer und zerrten an meinen Nerven. Nach dem 8. Albtraum entschied ich mich das Buch zu entsorgen. Ich schmiss es in die Mülltonne. In der nächsten Nacht träumte ich den 9. Traum und am Morgen lag das Buch auf meinem Nachtschränkchen. Wie kam es dort hin? Ich habe keine Ahnung... wirklich nicht... Vielleicht dachte ich mir ja auch nur einfach ich hätte es weggeschmissen habe es in Wirklichkeit aber gar nicht. Weitere Nächte und Albträume vergingen und meine Nerven neigten sich langsam dem Ende zu.

Ich habe sehr oft versucht das Buch zu entsorgen ich weiß es genau. Aber es fand immer wieder seinen Weg zu mir. Nach dem 18. Albtraum versuchte ich das Buch zu verbrennen aber es tauchte schon wieder auf. Ich schlug es auf und die Seiten waren leer.... jedoch auf einmal tauchte eine Schrift auf... "Willst du es nicht beenden?" Ich bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun... hätte ich dieses Buch doch niemals ausgeliehen! Ich nahm mir die Leihkarte raus und warf das Buch in die Ecke. Ich googelte alle Namen nach und fand heraus das alle die dieses Buch ausgeliehen hatten gestorben waren. Ich hatte Angst. Ich wollte diese Albträume und dieses Buch loswerden.... ich konnte kein Buch mehr sehen. Ich musste meinen Job in der Bibliothek aufgeben da ich mit den Nerven total am Ende war und weil ich eine "Bücherphobie" entwickelte.  
Es war der 19. Albtraum. Ich dachte mir nur noch 2 Nächte vielleicht....nein... HOFFENTLICH hat dieser Spuk dann ein Ende...  
Die Träume wurden immer realer... ich wies morgens dieselben verletzungen auf die auch die Opfer in dem Buch hatten. Ich weiß nicht wie... und warum das alles passiert. Ich schlug das Buch nochmal auf. Wieder leere Seiten bis sich nach ein paar Sekunden ein neuer Text bildete. "Du wirst mich nicht los. Genausowenig wie deine Vorgänger mich losgeworden sind."  
Der 20. Albtraum war mit Abstand der schlimmste. Ich hielt die Qualen nicht länger aus. Als ich aufwachte sah ich wieder das Buch auf meinem Nachttisch liegen. Ich fühlte mich Elend. Wie unter Kontrolle ging ich in die Garage und holte mir einen Strick.  
Ich ging zurück zu dem Buch und flehte "Nein... bitte nicht.... tu dies nicht....". Ich erhängte mich. Das Buch schlug sich selber auf und geschrieben stand: "Du bist mein 21. Kapitel."

Ich weiß nicht... wie ich in der Lage bin dies zu schreiben... aber bitte wenn ihr jemals ein solches Buch seht... LASST DIE FINGER DAVON!


End file.
